Keara
"I know what I said! But things have changed. I've got something better coming. And I'm sorry, but it doesn't involve you." Keara 'is a character created by Sensei Purplebrick. Please do not alter the article or use the character without her permission. Profile Keara is a skilled warrior and elemental master, but is introverted and struggles to keep up with the emotions of those around her. Yet buried deep beneath her hard outer shell lies a loyal and loving friend. Fun Facts: *Keara is the only character of PurpleBrick's who has intentionally killed a named character. *Her fighting and practical skills are great (outside of spinjitzu) but her social skills are practically nonexistent XD Appearance '''Normal - ' Most of the time Keara has mostly straight black hair tied in a ponytail, with dark eyes and a charcoal gray gi. She has a scar on the right side of her jaw. 'Evil - ' When she was corrupted, Keara had gray skin and red eyes, basically becoming a false Darkthing, and wore a ragged black cloak over her gi. Her scar was not visible in this form. Skills/Powers *'Shadow - '''Keara controls the element of Shadow and can phase in and out of shadows as well as manipulating them. *'Combat - ' Keara can weild several different blades, including her custom weapon, basically a long dagger with another dagger on the other end of the handle. *She knows spinjitzu, but is actually not that effective with it, and prefers normal combat. History Early Life Keara has lived in Lucinox her entire life. She lost her mother right after she was born, and her father's work kept him from being able to spend time with Keara. As a teenager she trained to be a ninja along with a girl named Allie under the teaching of Osamu (The Old Master). The two became close friends. One night an intruder came to the dojo. Keara was the only one who heard him and went out to fight him. Having the element of surprise (but no she's not the fuschia ninja), she beat him rather quickly and he fled,but not before giving her a mark on her face and revealing who he was: A man called Deorc. The Light Meets the Dark (Spoilers) Shortly after completing her training, Keara meets Deorc, now going by Lord Deorc, again, and this time is persuaded to join him soon after her ninja training was completed. She abandoned Allie, whom she has just promised she would stay with, and became evil, under the condition that Allie not be harmed. She became Lord Deorc's henchman, leading his Darkthing army, terrorizing Ninjago, even killing her own Sensei. However, Lord Deorc was accidentally slain, coincidentally by Allie. She continued his plans to cover the village of Lucinox in an eternal darkness, and had Allie kidnapped, as she was the only one who could stop her at this point. As the plan was being completed, Allie escaped and confronted Keara. The two battled, but it was Allie's words that won back Keara's heart. They worked together to undo the work Keara had done, thus saving Lucinox. Relationships *'Allie - 'Though Keara thought being evil would make Allie turn from her, it made her best friend all the more loving. This both impressed and confused her. *'The Old Master - 'Keara respected and loved her sensei, and never dreamed she'd do what she did to him. *'Lord Deorc - '''Her master after he persuaded her to join him, the two worked together well, though Keara turned out to not be as loyal to him as she thought. *Raxxon - Leader of the Darkthings before Keara came along, he did not appreciate the shift to third-in-command - in fact, he hated Keara because of it. Keara was actually quite nice to him, and receiving false respect, thought he was her friend. After Keara turned good again she fought and destroyed him. *Gorkel and Norkel''' - Keara never had much reason to pay attention to these clumsy, quarrelsome twins - after all, that was Raxxon's job. But the two prove themselves to be more than just crazy siblings. Gallery IMG_20171001_135027_kindlephoto-52043248.jpg|Human Keara quick drawing IMG_20180115_153102_hdr_kindlephoto-573321106.jpg|Basically everything you need to draw Keara :P TLMtD.png|Keara with Allie on the story's "cover"|link=The Light Meets the Dark 1538570989149.png|New and improved dragon symbol 20190909_111411.jpg|My muscular smol :3 20190921_165529.jpg|Keara in action Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Ninja Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Shadow Category:Humans